Forbidden Ecstasy
by Princess Twinkie
Summary: Edward and Bella break up. Six years later, Bella is getting married but sees Edward. What happens? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_** First fanfic so be nice, constructive criticism. This is a one shot thing. I didn't put the ending although I have it done, and I won't post it unless I get reviews. The title, Forbidden Ecstasy, is also the title of a real book I'm writing but I don't have the creativity to come up with another title.

**_Disclaimer: _**I in no way claim to own twilight or its characters, they belong to the very talented author Stephenie Meyer.

_**Edward's Point Of view**_

A tear slid down my cheek, she had forgotten me. The day after prom, when she

was eighteen, instead of twenty three, (was it only six years ago?). She pestered me to

change her so much; that I felt that I would give in if I stayed with her, I did not want to

condemn her to an eternity of hell, so I dumped her. She screamed and cried and even

punched me, which was shocking, it was so unBella like.

The rest of the year, she went out with every human male who asked her. She

was obviously trying to make me jealous, she flirted with various humans whenever she

was around me. Silly Bella, I knew what she was up to the whole time, although she did

strike a nerve when she went out with Newton, after her dumped Jessica.

The following autumn she went off to college, majoring in journalism. I followed

her of course, each and everyday, I never let her see me, it was just as when we first met,

I followed her everywhere stealthily, it was an obsession.

I knew that one day she would really fall for someone, and I dreaded that day, but

obviously it is here. She stands at the alter in her silly little wedding dress, with Joe, a

student who she attended college with. They've dated on and off for the past three years,

finally he asked her to marry him and she said yes. I sit in the back and I know that the

time has come but I can't restrain myself, just before the, "I do's," I stand up, my slight

movement causes her to look up, and faint.

_**Bella's Point of view:**_

He's followed me; I know he has, for the past six years. The day after prom he dumped

me, I cried and screamed, and I even punched him, but he just ignored me and left. For the rest of

the year, I went out with every guy who asked me in an attempt to make Edward jealous, but of

course he knew what I was up to. I flirted endlessly in front of him, but he had no reaction,

except when Mike asked me and I said yes, all during biology Edward kept glaring at me and

giving Mike deadly looks, but he didn't come back even then.

After falling into two months of depression, I enrolled in college, the University of

Miami, majoring in journalism. He continued following me, although I never saw him I felt his

presence, I met Joe the following year and we started dating. He asked me to marry him and I

said yes, I had given up on Edward coming back.

So here I stand, dressed in this frilly thing Renee picked out. Just as I'm about to say, "I

do," Edward steps out. And I faint.

I have the ending done, so review if you want me to post it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** I know Edward can't cry, but I had to add it for the Drama effect. Remember to review. And hahahahaha, I didn't add the ending even yet, still waiting for more reviews, good or bad. Though eventually I will give in and post the ending, (I'm so excited) can you tell that this is my evil way of making sure I get reviews?

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Twilight and have never claimed to, it belongs to S. Meyer. Don't think about suing me or I may pelt you with Olives.

_**Edward's Point of View **_

I guess I still have the power to dazzle her considering my presence made her faint. I

have no idea what I am going to say to her, oh no, Charlie's heading my way. He's very angry

that I showed up, at least that's what I'm reading in his mind

_The nerve of him to show up today of all days, I bet he's been stalking her all these years. Isn't It _

_enough that he broke her heart once already!_

"Please leave Edward," Charlie said to me, trying to control his temper.

I hoarsely replied, "I'm sorry Charlie."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, do you know what you did to her all those years ago!"

"Yes, but it was in her best interest," I replied.

"Damn it! Just leave!" He said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me away. I stood

marble still. Then I just walked away in the direction Bella had been headed. Sure enough there

was a door which lead outside. Bella was on the other side, sitting with her knees up to her chin,

rocking back and forth in deep thought.

"I'm sorry," I softly told her, "It was for your best interest."

"Was it Edward? Or were you just a coward?"

I grimaced at the insult, she was right of course, I am a coward. When I didn't reply it

seemed to make her angrier.

"Why today? You know I've waited six years, so why today?" she questioned.

"I guess…….," I stopped thinking, "Remember that time when I told that I know that one

day, if I didn't make my move somebody else would, and that you would say yes to Mike or

someone like him? I suppose this is the day." I avoided answering the question, but she didn't

notice. I went to touch her soft hair as I had all those years ago but she moved out of my reach.

"You ruined everything you know," She whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back.

She replied just like Charlie, "Sorry doesn't cut it sometimes."

I knew she was hurting but I didn't know what else to stay, we sat in silence for a while.

_**Bella's Point Of View **_

I got up shakily and walked away, through the door closest to me which lead outside.

After a few minutes he was behind me, then he slowly sank to his knees next to me. I sat for a few

minutes with my knees up to my chin rocking back and forth thinking about the hurt he instilled

in me.

"I'm sorry," He said, "It was for your best interest."

"Was it Edward? Or were you just a coward?" I asked coldly.

His face contorted into an expression of deep hurt, it angered me that he wouldn't even deny that

he was a coward. How dare he show weakness when all I wanted to do was poor my rage and

pain on him. I know that he had been following me for the past six years but why didn't he step

up before today, why did he have to ruin my wedding day?

"Why today? You know I've waited six years, so why today?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I guess…….," he stopped to think, "Remember that time when I told that I know that

one day, if I didn't make my move somebody else would, and that you would say yes to Mike or

someone like him? I suppose this is the day."

He avoided my question but I ignored the fact, I didn't really care what he said anymore

I was lost in the pain.

"You ruined everything you know," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

I replied, "Sorry doesn't cut it sometimes."

And then the silence surrounded us.

_**Remember to Review for the ending!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note_**: Okay I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I kinda found a plot and decided to make it longer, so sorry for disappointing those who wanted a quick ending. And sorry if I bore any by making this longer. I am going to wait for at least 10 reviews before I update, so remember to **_REVIEW_**!

**_Disclaimer_**: I own none of it, so don't try to flame me for it. (hay that rhymed!...Sorta)

_**Edward's point of view**_

"So why are you here?" She asked suddenly.

"I…I... I was following you," I stammered.

"Gee like I didn't know that already," She replied sarcastically, "I meant why are you

here at my wedding?"

"Oh come on, please forgive me, I'm sorry, but you know it was for your best interest, "I

pleaded.

"For my best interest is that what you think. If you cared anything for my interest you

would have changed me by now and I wouldn't be sitting here in this fricken dress in the fricken

cold!"

"I'm sorry but if you think I'm here to change you then you're wrong, dead wrong. I

came here to stop the wedding because I wouldn't be able to stand it if you married him."

"You dumped me remember? Which means that you have no say in as to who I marry

and who I don't. Why do you care anyway, why not just go find a vampire, who won't "pester"

you as much as I do…..did," She shrieked.

"Because, as you very well know, I'm not in love with any other vampire. And I know for

a fact that you're not in love with Joe!" I yelled right back.

"What, you can read my mind now?" She questioned.

"No," I replied.

"Perhaps I should leave it at this, it is better to have loved and lost rather then not to

have loved at all."

"What if I told you that I would change you? Would you forgive me then?"

"Of course, quite easily actually," She replied.

"So you want me to kill you, and that's the only way you will forgive me?" I asked her

stupidly.

"That sounds about right," She replied quietly.

"Okay, then I will change you…………..eventually," I said "eventually" under my

breath.

"I had to wait six years for you to change your mind and it was almost too late. You

know Charlie is never going to forgive you," She said grinning.

I sighed with relief, wondering how I ever thought it was possible that I could stay away

from her.

_**Bella's Point of view**_

"So why are you here," I asked him, he was apparently startled.

"I….I…I was following you," he replied in a stutter.

"Gee like I didn't know that already," I sarcastically responded, "I meant why are you

here at my wedding?"

"Oh come on, please forgive me, I'm sorry, but you know it was for your best interest,"

He pleaded.

"For my best interest is that what you think. If you cared anything for my interest you

would have changed me by now and I wouldn't be sitting here in this fricken dress in the fricken

cold!" I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry but if you think I'm here to change you then you're wrong, dead wrong. I

came here to stop the wedding because I wouldn't be able to stand it if you married him," He

said glowering at me.

"You dumped me remember? Which means that you have no say in as to who I marry

and who I don't. Why do you care anyway, why not just go find a vampire, who won't "pester"

you as much as I do…..did," I shrieked losing all sanity. At that moment I felt like hitting him

again for the second time since I had known him.

"Because, as you very well know, I'm not in love with any other vampire. And I know for

a fact that you're not in love with Joe!" He yelled right back. He was quite right of course, I didn't

love Joe, sure I liked him, but it wasn't the same way I felt about Edward.

"What, you can read my mind now?" I asked dryly. Of course he couldn't which was a

good thing because he would not want to here the thoughts that were running through my head

at the moment.

"No," he replied in that maddeningly defeated way of his.

"Perhaps I should leave it at this, it is better to have loved and lost rather then not to

have loved at all," I told him, this was something I read in a book somewhere once.

"What if I told you that I would change you? Would you forgive me then?" he asked me,

with a look as though to say I dread your answer.

"That sounds about right," I replied insignificantly.

"Okay, then I will change you," He said, murmuring something else which I was unable

to hear.

"I had to wait six years for you to change your mind and it was almost too late. You

know Charlie is never going to forgive you," I replied, smiling at something Charlie had told to

Renee over the phone once, he though I never heard it, but I was standing behind him.

He sighed then, as though he were disappointed for giving in to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_** I didn't think people would actually like this story, I swear it's no where near my best work. This chapter was really hard to write so I am truly sorry for all the mistakes I could have made, also I'm sorry if everything doesn't flow very well, Like I said this was the hardest. Trust me the next Chapter will be much more exciting, although I may only put it in Edwards point of view instead of both (what do you think?). **_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW_** or **_I WILL NOT_** post the ending, **_EVER_**.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not claim to own **Twilight**, it belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer.

_**Edwards Point Of View:**_

She was grinning and I couldn't figure out why, it was bugging me terribly. "What's so

funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing, just something Charlie was telling Renee over the phone once. I wasn't

supposed to listen but I heard anyway," She replied and doubled over laughing.

"What did he tell her?" I asked, truly curious now.

"That he was starting to believe that you were truly dangerous. He thinks you're a

cannibal because every time you looked at me before, you looked like I was the most appetizing

dish in the world."

I stared at her for I saw no humor in what she just said. "I don't see any humor in that," I

replied frowning.

"Because technically you're almost a cannibal. If you weren't a vegetarian vampire you

would be a cannibal."

"Whatever, I still don't see the humor in that," I replied.

"Did I tell you that Billy told Charlie of his suspicions? Of you being a vampire?"

"And how did Charlie take that?" I asked, wondering if that may be a reason Charlie

trusts me so little now.

"They had another row, although I think Charlie does believe Billy a little," She said

sadly.

Changing the subject, for I was never going to understand the humor in what she said, I

asked her what was going on inside. "Perhaps you should see what's happening inside?"

She stood up and went in; I followed as I always did. Most of the people were gone, Joe

was sitting at the alter looking abashed. He jumped up and tried to comfort Bella, of course Bella

ignored him and told him she was sorry but that she couldn't go through with the wedding.

"I am really sorry Joe," she said softly, "Really I am, but I can't marry you."

"I guess I already knew that," He replied and walked away.

"Do you want to go and eat while we talk? For I am positive you have questions," I

asked attentively.

"I don't have many questions, but I am starving and we need to get some things straight,

let me just go tell Charlie and Renee." She replied.

_**Bella's Point Of View:**_

"What's so funny?" He demanded suddenly.

"Nothing, just something Charlie was telling Renee over the phone once. I wasn't

supposed to listen but I heard anyway," I replied laughing.

"What did he tell her?" He asked.

"That he was starting to believe that you were truly dangerous. He thinks you're a

cannibal because every time you looked at me before, you looked like I was the most appetizing

dish in the world," I replied laughing harder.

He stared at me, "I don't see any humor in that," he

replied frowning.

"Because technically you're almost a cannibal. If you weren't a vegetarian vampire you

would be a cannibal."

"Whatever, I still don't see the humor in that," he replied.

"Did I tell you that Billy told Charlie of his suspicions? Of you being a vampire?"

"And how did Charlie take that?" he asked.

"They had another row, although I think Charlie does believe Billy a little," I told him,

worried that Billy was really getting to Charlie.

Obviously he was tired of talking about it because he changed the subject all of a sudden.

"Perhaps you should see what's happening inside?"

I stood up and went in, dreading what I may witness next; he followed as he always did.

Most of the people were gone, Joe was sitting at the alter looking abashed. He jumped up and

tried to comfort me, thinking that I was still upset, I ignored him and told him that I was sorry

but that I couldn't go through with the wedding.

"I am really sorry Joe," I said softly, "Really I am, but I can't marry you."

"I guess I already knew that," He replied and walked away.

"Do you want to go and eat while we talk? For I am positive you have questions," he

asked attentively.

"I don't have many questions, but I am starving and we need to get some things straight,

let me just go tell Charlie and Renee." I replied. I found Charlie and he tried to protect me by

forbidding me from going with Edward, but he realized my mind was made up and let me go.

Renee sighed and told me to go. She though I was obviously making the same mistake again but I

ignored her.

_**REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note_**: Yeah, I know the last chapter sucked. But this one I must say is quite a bit of an improvement, hope you like it. I know that I got a little out of character but I had to, to make the plot work, so sorry I know how annoying that can be. **Won't** update unless I get 10 reviews. So **review**! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I can't I don't know why, I swear I am trying, give hints on how to make them longer and I'll try harder.

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own it, I said it, don't own it, and so can't sue me

_**Edwards Point Of View:**_

She came back and I realized how odd it would be for her to walk into a restaurant with

a wedding dress on. "Would you like to go to your apartment to change?" I questioned politely.

"Yeah that would be great. I should never have let Renee pick the dress, there are way to

many frills and bows and overall, too much material." She replied.

She was still terrified by my driving, it seems so odd how out of all the things of me

which could scare her it would be my driving. "We aren't going to crash you know," I told her

grinning.

She scowled and replied regally, "One day you will, and I hope that teaches you a lesson.

I, personally, don't want to end up crushed to death."

We reached her college dorm and the car screeched as I stepped on the breaks. She went

in and came back in less then five minutes. For some reason she was wearing the same blue I had

complemented all those years ago after saving her from those thugs. Of course she tripped before

reaching the car, I automatically caught her. "Some things never change I see."

She scowled in reply and blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, she blushed even deeper

when she realized I was staring at her. "Would you mind keeping your eyes on the road?" She

requested angrily, annoyed by my ceaseless staring.

I took her to a place she had often gone; I knew it was her favorite because of my

constant spying. It was a little Italian place called Giuseppina's Pizzeria, I remember that

whenever she had dinner in those early days, it was mostly Italian.

The waitress came over and her thoughts reflected the vain thoughts that most human

females seemed to have around me. _Ah, I must seat this handsome beauty at once. Hopefully by _

_the end of the night he'll be mine. Because really his date is nothing out of the ordinary. _I rolled my eyes

as she led us to a table, the place was almost empty, obviously not tourist season.

I pulled a seat for Bella and then sat down myself, the waitress left murmuring

something about our server arriving shortly.

"This reminds me of the day you saved me from those thugs at Port Angeles," She told

me.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Our server questioned, I hadn't even noticed her

approaching.

"Coke," She said automatically.

"Two cokes," I said just as reflexively.

She started laughing, as the night went on so similar to that previous night. (How I loved

to hear her laugh)

"Edward, if we do this again, you have to promise not to be so afraid this time. I mean,

I'm the human who's hanging out with the vampire not the other way around. I don't want to

start this again and then have you dump me, and come back six years later. I only want to do

this, if you really mean it," She said, all of a sudden very seriously.

"I do want to do this again Bella. You know the only reason I did this was because I

thought I was too weak. But if I just promised you that I would change you then I suppose I have

nothing to fear," I replied.

"Good, how bought tonight?" She asked.

"I said I would change you, not when, just that I would."

She stared at me, and then a look of comprehension crossed her face. She was about to

yell something when the server interrupted, (thank god).

"May I take your order now?"

She barely looked at the menu and pointed at the first thing she saw, Chicken Capreso.

"And for you," The server looked directly at me.

_OMG, Lela was right he is hot! _

"Nothing, thank you," I said trying not to smile, as though I could eat! And if I did I

would have to cough it up later, the most annoying experience really.

"Not hungry?" Bella slyly asked.

"Nope, haven't been hungry for the last hundred years or so," I replied just as slyly.

"Pity, you might really enjoy some of the food of today," she replied.

I smiled, she had forgotten about the transformation topic. "And you will transform me

tonight," She added (or not).

"Told you, not tonight, maybe on your deathbed," I replied frustrated.

She ate her chicken quickly; she must really have been starving because I've never seen

her eat that quickly.

The server came over when I waved for the bill. I slipped a fifty, and said no change.

Without looking I said goodbye.

A cell phone rang, it was Bella's, (since when did she have a cell phone?), it was Charlie.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine dad. I'm coming back to Forks; I just have to lock my apartment, if I drive all night

can make it by noon tomorrow," She replied, "I really want to come home."

I could see how much she missed Forks; six years of college can really make you

homesick.

"You could make it back to Forks by late tonight if I were driving," I muttered as she

hung up.

"I don't miss home enough to risk driving with you through four states," She replied.

All I had to do was stand right in front of her, and stare at her eyes before she was walking

zombie like to my car. She sat down and started muttering about my being unfair using my

powers on her.

"Eyes on the road," She shrieked suddenly. I turned my eyes to the road and realized that I was

in the wrong lane. A car was headed right at us; I swerved to avoid it, which was the biggest

mistake. I drove right off a cliff. The Volvo plunged down towards a rocky sea bottom, the one

time it most mattered my reflexes were slow. The car hit the rocky bottom and…………………….

HaHa, cliff hanger, now you have to **review**! **REVIEW**!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note_**: I am evil aren't I? I know that was the meanest cliffhanger, but I got reviews so you didn't have to wait to long for the next chapter. I think I went out of character so I apologize for that. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I want **_10_** reviews before I post the next chapter, so remember to **_Review_**! (I know it's short, I can't help it!)

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own **_Twilight_**; I never said I did so I don't know why I have to disclaim something I never claimed.

_**Edward's Point Of View: **_

The car hit the rocky bottom and exploded. I looked over at Bella and saw the look of fear frozen

on her angelic face. She seemed to have blacked out, her heart beat was very faint, and I could

barely hear it, even with my supersonic hearing. She was barely breathing, I knew then that she

was on the verge of life and death; I tool her and ran the rest of the way to Forks. "Carlisle!" I

screamed in panic.

Carlisle and Esme came running; he took one look at Bella and understood. Her face had deep

gashes and her leg was broken, again. Her neck was positioned in an inhuman position. "Edward

put her down, you'll hurt her neck if you carry her like that. What happened, how long ago?" He

asked me.

"I…I got distracted while driving, there was a car coming at us and I swerved to avoid it. But I

drove off of a cliff. I ran her here, it took me maybe an hour, I ran as fast as possible."

"Edward, I don't think she'll survive," He said quietly after thoroughly inspecting her, "If she

does she is going to be in a coma, we have two choices, you can change her now, or take her to a

hospital, but her chances aren't that good on survival."

Alice and Jasper came in then, Jasper turned and walked away, he still wasn't used to being

around human blood. Alice seemed to already now. I remembered her visions and how she

explained them. Her words and Carlisle's ran around in my head chasing each other, all I saw

were blurs of words, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I

had to get away from the words and pain. I ran to an old forest that I had hunted in when we

lived in Alaska. I stopped running and sat. However odd it may seem, I sat and rocked back and

forth, I started screaming in rage at myself for being so careless. After I calmed down a little, I

started running back, I had to see how she was.

When I went inside she was no where to be seen. "Where is she?" I demanded from Esme, the

First person I saw upon entering. "How is she?" I tacked on. She was avoiding eye contact and

When I attempted to read her mind, she was purposely thinking about anything but Bella.

"ESME!" I demanded.

"She's fine, or she will be, Alice, well she changed her," Esme finally spit out, continuing to avoid

eye contact, "Carlisle is checking on her."

"Where is she," I demanded again.

"Upstairs in your room, we thought it best since she should awake to familiar surroundings, and

she would be most familiar in your room then anywhere else in the house."

I ran upstairs and ran into Alice. "You changed her?" I exclaimed.

"Edward, you knew from my visions that one day she would be one of us. And I couldn't just let

her die."

I ignored her and went to see my angel. She didn't look like she was in pain at all, she was lying

on the couch (the only thing on which to lie down comfortably), she wasn't screaming or making

any faces of pain at all, she looked as though she were feeling nothing. "Carlisle, she doesn't

seem to be feeling anything at all," I told him.

"She's not Edward; she was barely breathing when Alice bit her. Her brain already put tons of

numbing drugs in the body. When a person is near death the brain flushes the system with

numbing drugs, therefore people who are near death don't feel anything," He replied.

He left then, knowing that I wanted to sit next to her by myself for a while.

I sat there next to her for three days. On the third day of transformation when the pain is the

worst she woke up, she started feeling the pain, although she didn't say anything I could tell by

her facial expressions. I hummed the lullaby I always did to sooth her, she fell back asleep and

didn't wake up until the next day.

She got up and automatically hit her head on the shelf above the couch. "Are you okay," I asked

stupidly.


	7. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note_**: Hope y'all enjoy. Oh, and don't get to excited about Bella being changed, there is surprise up ahead!

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own nothing

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

"Brilliant," She grumbled.

"I guess you were right," I told her.

"About what?" she asked?

"About me being taught a lesson by crashing. I am so sorry," I apologized.

"Edward," She growled warningly, "There's nothing to be sorry about, it was a mistake, anyway

I survived so it's okay."

I stared at her, she had no idea she was a vampire. "Bella, you might not have survived had it not

been for Alice," I tried telling her she was a vampire, without being blunt.

"Why, what did Alice do?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't you go look in the mirror," I replied.

She saw her reflection and gasped, I think she was shocked by her red eyes. "She…She changed

me didn't she?" She asked me.

"Yes, it's because I ran, I just had to run my feelings off, and I didn't tell Carlisle to wait or

anything, I doubt there was even time. But I swear, from now on normal speed limits," I

answered her question.

"How am I going to explain to Charlie? Glowing eyes are not easy to hide."

"Contacts," I replied, "Of course before contacts were invented, a new vampire had to go into

hiding for a year."

She started to run downstairs and tripped, now that she was a vampire I suppose her clumsiness

was even more overpowering to her. I immediately caught her of course, although I couldn't help

but laugh. She glared at me, if she were still human she would probably have blushed a brilliant

red.

"Do you want to tell Charlie, about your being a vampire?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't think he will take it very well," Alice answered for her.

"Why not," She asked.

"Well, ahhh He kind of freaked out in my Vision, he said you were to never see Edward again,

because well he thinks you made it up and that Edward somehow caused you to have

hallucinations," She explained. Although her mind played everything much worse, she edited

her vision for Bella's sake. _Edward! He's going to send her to an institution! And he's going to try to _

_have you arrested. _

"Bella, I really don't think you should tell Charlie," Alice advised again, "Oh and Billy is going to

be there, they just got back from a fishing trip, so be careful around him, he's going to suspect a

change from the way you walk in."

"Come on Bella let's get this over with," I told her tugging her outside, I drove her to her house at

a human speed, I suppose I was going to fear driving fast from now on.

**_Bella's Point of View _**(starting from when she woke up in Chapter 6)

I looked up and saw my angel staring down at me, he just asked how I was feeling, seriously

how would he be feeling if he were just in a car accident? Oh wait, he would probably be fine,

considering he's a vampire.

"Brilliant," I grumbled. What did he expect, I had just been in a car crash, and I was just coming

around after a long "nap".

"I guess you were right," He told me.

Right about what? "About what?" I asked him.

"About me being taught a lesson by crashing. I am so sorry," He apologized. I knew what was

going on in his head at the moment, he was feeling so very guilty that he hadn't listened to me, I

really felt bad, I couldn't have my angel feel sad, or guilty, or anything but happy!

"Edward," I threatened, trying to calm him down a little, "There's nothing to be sorry about, it

was a mistake, anyway I survived so it's okay." How had I survived? I felt as though I was in the

pits of Hades yesterday, it was the worst pain in my life, worst then after James had bitten me,

broke my leg, and crushed my skull last year.

He stared at me for a while, I couldn't figure out why, "Bella, you might not have survived had it

not been for Alice," He told me cryptically. What did Alice have to do with anything? The only

faces I had seen for the past few days had been Carlisle's and Edwards, I don't think I've seen

Alice for the past six years.

"Why what did Alice do?" I asked the question that burned in my mind furiously.

Ignoring my question he told me to look in a mirror, did he seriously think I wanted to see how I

looked after having exploded in a hundred mile per hour vehicle? Of course his eyes smoldered

into mine and I had no choice but to obey. What I saw shocked me. First of all, my eyes were a

brilliant red, it was really, really eerie. My skin was paler then I had ever seen it, almost the

brilliant white that you see when you look directly into the sun. And the final thing I noticed

about me was the odd glow that emitted from my skin, and there were faint, almost silver, gash

like streaks across my face. I suddenly realized where I remembered

the glow from. "She…She changed me didn't she?" I stuttered. Oh my god! I was a vampire

now!

"Yes, it's because I ran, I just had to run my feelings off, and I didn't tell Carlisle to wait or

anything, I doubt there was even time. But I swear, from now on normal speed limits," He

started explaining embarrassed and guilty. I don't know what he was so upset about, I mean I

survived didn't I? Oh wait, technically I was dead, but then I was still alive too, I sighed

confused, hoping for a change in the subject we were discussing.

Oh god, how was I going to explain this to Charlie? I could tell him the truth, but I couldn't even

begin to register his reaction. Would he even believe me? I know this was wrong, but I really

want Edward to make the decision for me, so I asked him the question instead.

"How am I going to explain to Charlie? Glowing eyes are not easy to hide." I could hide

everything else, wear long sleeves to cover up the glow, and a little cover up could hide the silver

gashes on my face.

"Contacts," he replied, "Of course before contacts were invented, a new vampire had to go into

hiding for a year."

Contacts? Of course, how stupid was I forgetting about contacts? I should just be glad I didn't

have to go into hiding for the rest of the year.

I started running downstairs and tripped. I thought perhaps being vampire would make me less

clumsy, but it just enhanced that trait. Edward was at my side in a second of course, he caught

me and started laughing, I glared at him and would probably be blushing if I were still human,

one of the advantages of being a vampire, I didn't blush anymore.

"Do you want to tell Charlie, about your being a vampire?" He asked, I sighed, the question was

on me again, but before I could answer, Alice did so for me.

"I don't think he will take it very well," she said, and I knew it was because of one of her visions.

"Why not," I asked wanting to hear what she saw.

"Well, ahhh He kind of freaked out in my Vision, he said you were to never see Edward again,

because well he thinks you made it up and that Edward somehow caused you to have

hallucinations," She explained.

From the looks her and Edward exchanged I could tell she was hiding something. But I wasn't

bothered enough to ask her, I was just glad she made the decision for me.

"Bella, I really don't think you should tell Charlie," Alice advised again, "Oh and Billy is going to

be there, they just got back from a fishing trip, so be careful around him, he's going to suspect a

change from the way you walk in."

I could handle Billy, I would just have to act as normal as possible around him, even if he

suspected anything he wouldn't say anything to Charlie because I knew he didn't want to have

another fight with him. And what did she mean, "From the way I walked in"?

"Come on Bella let's get this over with," he said tugging me to another one of his cars. He drove

at a normal speed this time, I wanted to comfort him because I knew he was in fear of driving at

the moment, but what could I say? And I couldn't deny being happy at the slower pace.


	8. Author note excuse

Author's note: Okay, I won't be updating for a while for 3 reasons.

Spring break is over and I have school again.

It takes a while to get 10 reviews

Working on a one shot, **_Attack of the Rabid Squirrels_**

Those who review, be aware that I am going write your names on slips of paper, pull it from a hat, and dedicate

**Attack Of The Rabid Squirrels ** To the name I pull

and I will pick another name to dedicate the next chapter of

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**So remember to REVIEW! **

By the way, when I was answering somebody's review (you know who you are) I remembered the name of the drug, which the brain spreads through the system before death: **_NARCOTIC_**!

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

Please Read **_Edward's Mistake_**, I think y'all find it most enjoyable!

Definitely won't update till I get ten reviews, so remember to REVIEW!

PS: Can ya tell I want **_reviews_**?


	9. Chapter 10

**_Author's note_**: For those who actually read this fic, sorry it took so long to update, I have been so very busy School is killer……….Letting Y'all know right now, probably won't update for a while because I have finals coming up (Why is it that my taking AP classes in middle school also means my having to take finals?) and I have to pass to keep my credits so yeah don't expect update for a while. **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_** Sorry it's so short.

**_Disclaimer_**: D...I…S…C…l…A…I…M…E….R……….Look it up if you don't know what it means.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I decided not to tell Charlie, I mean Alice did say that would be a bad idea so why should

I bother? When we finally got to Charlie's place, I took a deep breath and started to walk in; Billy

was sitting there just as Alice had predicted, and just like Alice said he became extremely alert

when he saw me walk in, I had no idea why, I mean I always walked in like this so what was so

different this time. Charlie turned around offering me some coffee, I declined immediately,

considering he still couldn't cook, or make coffee for that matter.

"Bella, are you going to stay here for a while?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, this is home," I replied in a tone suggesting that if he seriously thought I was leaving he

was nuts.

"Oh good," was his reply.

"Um, I have to go get my things," I replied, suddenly remembering that my truck was

still in Florida as well as all my provisions.

I walked out then, and slid next to Edward who had been waiting impatiently for me to

return.

"I think Charlie will find it odd, if I don't have any clothes with me, or my truck for that

matter," I reminded him.

"Alice has the clothes situation under control, and just tell Charlie you decided to take a

bus or train here," He replied, "And Carlisle wants to check you out to make sure you're really

okay."

We were at the hospital in ten minutes, a recordly slow time for Edward. We went in and

Carlisle immediately wanted to take x-rays, I had to lie down for an infuriatingly long time and

then wait even longer for the results, when Carlisle had finally see them he came out with the

oddest look on his face. "What's wrong," I asked, immediately panicked. He didn't reply for a

while, he and Edward stood in front of me silently conversing, I grew more and more panicked

as the silence grew longer and their faces showed curiosity and worry.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimor:**_ I do not own Twilight, and sadly I never will, sigh.

**_Author's note_**: Did I wait to long to update? Sorry, now I have a summer job and yea...sorry this is short, but I was itching to get something more up.

* * *

"Um Bella, you know how vampire venom was supposed to change you into a vampire?" Carlisle started nervously,

"Well that's not exactly the case for you."

I stared at him, "Huh? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, but you know how you always wanted to be a vampire?"

"Yes," I replied growing impatient.

"Well that's never going to be able to happen."

"What do you mean?" Edward and I asked at the same time. I stared at him, I thought he already knew since he had that whole mind reading thing.

"Well, she has all the strengths and the looks of a vampire, but she won't be able to live eternally," Carlisle stated.

"Why!" I demanded.

"Well I don't really know why, I just have a theory," He mumbled.

"Well, what is it?" Edward demanded before I could.

* * *

Any Idea as to what the theory could be? Remeber to review or you'll never know, muwahaha muwahaha 

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


End file.
